Roduun
Roduun are a species that has long since migrated to the Terminus Systems. They populate many worlds and are prepared to go to war at any moment. They harbor a deep hatred for the Citadel races, particularly the asari. Biology Roduun are rough and tough creatures. Their average height is 7 ft and weigh 290 pounds. They have many similarities to birds and reptiles though they look like neither one. They have four fingers and four toes. Most of their biological traits are very similar to the asari. Their average lifespan lasts for centuries. They can mate with a creature of any race also. How they physically look is completely different though. They have eyes similar to krogan and heads similar to turians. Many think that they are a species comprised of DNA from the Citadel races. For this reason, they are feared and despised by a number of Terminus inhabitants. This fact makes others think that the roduun can conquer Citadel space. History Roduun society originated in Citadel space. Before they fled to the Terminus Systems, they had a strong relationship with the asari. There were generations of peace between the two races until the Citadel was discovered. Soon after, relations began to break as roduun tried to use whatever they could get from the Citadel to gain control over the asari. The asari learned of their plans and took control of the Citadel before the Roduun had a chance to understand it completely. Within a month of this event, war broke out. The roduun's strength and vitality gave them a huge advantage and they quickly began to slaughter the asari. Soon, the Citadel was controlled by roduun forces. The asari refused to give in to the roduun and created the strongest asari ship to date, the Destiny Acsension. With this new dreadnought, the asari re-took control of the Citadel and pushed the roduun to the Terminus Systems. No one knows for sure why the roduun became so violent out of nowhere but since the discovery of the Reapers, they were thought to have been somehow indoctrinated. In 2202 CE, they began an invasion of Citadel space. This invasion resulted in a war between Citadel space and the Terminus systems which the Citadel Alliance won after killing the roduun leader, Dumo So Reyis. After his death, the roduun homeworld was bombarded by weapons of mass destruction, nearly causing the annihilation of their race. The roduun managed to survive but were faced with many difficult times. Many water sources had become irradiated, the prey that they hunted went all but extinct, and the death of Dumo caused political unrest and civil wars. This continued for years until new leaders stepped up. A council of roduun diplomats and tribal leaders began to lead the roduun forward. They were able to create more ships, homes, and alternative food sources. They also colonized more worlds. By 2215, they had returned to their place before the nuclear attacks on their world. They decided to focus on military once more and began production on new weapons and starships. They later began alliances with other races and formed the Terminus Systems Federation. Culture Though very distrustful and violent towards many creatures, roduun have a fairly peaceful relationship with nature and allies. Becoming an ally of the roduun is a very difficult task. They are distrustful of outsiders so those wishing to form alliances must complete dangerous tasks to prove their trustworthiness, like attacking a human colony or stealing weapons from the turian military, all of which affect Citadel space in some way, shape, or form. Roduun culture has been based widely on war since their move to the Terminus Systems. They value honorable death in combat rather than surrender. When a warrior can kill enemies from afar, they are respected but if they can kill their enemies hand-to-hand, they are worshipped. Most males enter military service at the age of ten and once they begin, they can't leave the military unless they survive a mission that would be suicide for most. Art is also a value in roduun culture. Many females are worshipped for their dancing abilities. All roduun excel in painting. Many roduun blend both war and art in their lives. Soldiers are usually seen wearing unique masks and cloth. Before and after battles, the roduun soldiers sing war songs that can last for hours. Notable Roduun *Dumo So Reyis *Kazda Ro Kayis *Renden Ko Dayis Category:Species